Happily ever after?
by fullmoonhowls
Summary: The gang meets twins at school. Koenma needs them to find two ice apparitions and the gang, along with everybody else, finds out surprising and scary things. Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic! Please be nice and read! Please!

Summary: The gang meets twins at school. The next day, they don't show up for school and Koenma wants them to skip school because he has an urgent mission for them. They go on the mission and things get uncovered that might have been left undiscovered. Things get chaotic and the twins are in the middle of things, of course. What will our fav. gang do? Will they survive and what about the twins? Will the twins do anything to help the Spirit Detectives? Or will they leave them to die?

Yea! It's long! Forgive me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own the twins, who come in this chapter!

* * *

"Yusuke! Don't forget your bag!" Ms. Urameshi yells while throwing Yusuke's bag at Yusuke, which hit him in the head. "You better go to school today! I'll be calling to make sure you're there!" Yusuke sighs. 

"Yea yea! See ya later mom!" Yusuke yells as he walks down the street. Yusuke sighs and looks at the ground. "Man! It's been a couple months since I came back from the dead and she still won't stop bugging me about going to school!"

"She is a mother Yusuke. Give her a break." A voice said behind him. Yusuke turns and sees Kurama. Yusuke smiles and Kurama smiles back. "She just doesn't want to lose you again."

"I know I know! It just get irratating after a while. First she doesn't care, than I die, come back to life and she's on top of things. That was a couple months ago and she just doesn't want to quit!" Yusuke says and sighs. "Oh well. I'll give her a break seeing how she's my mother and all." Kurama smiles.

"That would be the right thing to do. After all, she only wants the best for you." Kurama says and they walk the rest of the way to school in silence. When they get there, Kuwabara waves and runs up to them.

"What took you guys so long?" Kuwabara asks and Yusuke points to Kurama. Kurama just smiles and shrugs. "I always thought you were the goody-goody of us all! Always trying to get to school on time. Why do you go to school anyways?" Kurama shrugs again.

"To fit in. So nobody realizes the truth I guess. I really don't want to be found out. I just wish I didn't have this fan club at every school that I go to." Kurama says as he looks at a couple of girls admiring him. When Kurama looks away, they start squealing. Yusuke grins.

"Come on Kurama! Nothing wrong with having a fan club!" Yusuke says and Kuwabara nods. Kurama looks at them with a look that plainly said 'You don't know what I go through because of that fan club and I'm to nice for my own good to do anything about it.' Yusuke shakes his head.

"If you don't want the fan club, than do something about it." Kuwabara says. Yusuke and Kurama look at each other and shake thier heads. "What? Why are you guys shaking your heads at me?"

"Kuwabara, you're really densed. Kurama isn't going to do anything because he's a gentleman!" Yusuke says and Kurama sighs. "It's true and you know it! By the way, where's Hiei?"

"Right behind you baka!" Hiei says from behind Yusuke. Yusuke looks behind him and smiles. "Koenma said he wants to see us after school and he said it's urgent." Yusukes smile turns into a frown and Hiei leaves.

"Aw man! I was thinking of going down to the arcade to play some games! Sometimes I hate being a Spirit Detective." Yusuke says and everybody else just shake thier heads. "Lets go inside the stupid school and make sure our stupid buckteeth of a teacher doesn't do anything stupid."

"Like make you mad?" Kurama suggests. Yusuke nods.

"Yea! Make me mad! He always seems to do that." Yusuke says. They walk inside the school, up to the second floor and walk into Mr. Akashi's class.

"Well well well. Looks like you're here early Urameshi." Mr. Akashi says from his desk. Indeed, they were early. Infact, they were the only ones in the classroom, besides the teacher. Yusuke shrugs.

"Yea, well. My mother would kill me if I didn't get here on time. So I decided to come in the classroom and bug you." Yusuke says and before Mr. Akashi could say anything, the bell signaling the start of school rang. They went to the back of the room and sat down. The rest of the students pile in and the bell signaling that class was starting, rang.

"Good morning class. I want you to take out your homework and pass it up." Mr. Akashi says and when all the homework was at the front of the class, Mr. Takanaka came in.

"Mr. Akashi. I would like a word with you outside." Mr. Takanaka says and Mr. Akashi leaves the room. The whole room was silent and nobody spoke.

"I wonder what the old geezer wants Mr. Akashi for? I hope he's going to fire him." Yusuke says and everybody looks at him. "What? Don't look at me like I'm crazy! Nobody likes him!" Yusuke says and the whole classroom nods in agreement. Mr. Akashi than came in. "Damn! Not fired!" Yusuke muttered and some classmates snickered.

"Class. It seems we have two new students. Would you two please come in." Mr. Akashi says and the door opens. A boy with short black hair and blue eyes came in followed by a girl with waist long black hair tied in a braid and blue eyes. To put it simply, they were twins. "Please introduce yourselves."

"I'm Melody Sagara. Pleased to meet you." The girl says softly and quietly and bows.

"I'm Megumi Sagara. Pleased to meet you and you men better not do anything to my sister." The boy says and bows. The gang look at each other and shrug. They look back up at the twins and Yusuke smirks.

"Why's that Megumi? Are you going to beat anybody that touches her?" Yusuke asks and Kurama sighs. Megumi looks at Yusuke and shakes his head, then points to Melody.

"No. Melody will. She knows how to fight and will most likely beat you to a pulp, Yusuke Urameshi, the worst punk at Sarayashki Jr. High." Megumi says and Melody shakes her head. She tugs on Megumi's sleeve and Megumi looks at here. Melody shakes her head again. "Ok. If you say so."

"What did she say? She didn't even utter a word!" Kuwabara says and that's when Kurama decided to jump in, before things got way to heated and things turned out for the worse.

"They're twins Kuwabara. It's proven that twins have this kind of telepathic connection with each other. Which explains why they say things together or finish things for each other. Correct?" Kurama asks while looking at the twins. They both nod.

"Thank you for that Minamino. Megumi. You can take a seat infront Urameshi and Melody can take a sit infront of Minamino." Mr. Akashi says and they nod. They take thier seats and the rest of the period went on slowly. The bell rang and everybody got up, except Melody, who was sleeping. Megumi started shaking her.

"Melody! It's time for our next class! Come on! Wake up! We still have to find it!" Megumi says and Melody sits up and yawns. Megumi shakes his head and stands up. Kurama taps on Megumi's shoulder and he turns around.

"Need some help finding your classes?" Kurama asks and Megumi nods. "I'll help you if you don't mind." Megumi shakes his head, gets his schedule out and hands it to Kurama. "Hmmmmm. I have your next class. What about Melody?" Kurama and Megumi look at Melody and shake thier heads.

"She tends to sleep a lot in boring classes. I'm surprised she didn't get in trouble." Megumi says and shakes her again. Melody looks up at Megumi and sighs.

"I'm up. I'm up." Melody softly says and gets up. "Do you know where our next class is?" Melody asks and Megumi points at Kurama. Melody looks at Megumi and tips her head to the side.

"Minamino has the same class as us next hour. By the way. What's your first name?" Megumi asks and Kurama smiles.

"It's Suichi, but my friends call me Kurama. Of course you know Yusuke." Kurama says and points to Yusuke who grins. "This is Kuwabara." Points to Kuwabara. "We all have the same classes together. I'm guessing you and Melody have the same classes together?"

"Yea. Melody doesn't exactly like being in a room full of people she doesn't know without me, so we got it to where we have the same classes all year." Megumi says and Melody slightly smiles. "Melody's really shy." Megumi whispers.

"Oh. That explains it. You two have all the same classes as us, except third hour. After this hour, do you want me to show you where your third hour is?" Kurama asks as they leave the room and walk down the hall. Yusuke and Kuwabara were in the front, Kurama and Megumi in the middle and Melody in the back.

"Sure. This means a lot! Thanks!" Megumi says and Kurama smiles.

"Your welcome." Kurama says and they enter second hour, except Megumi and Melody. Class starts and they introduce each other and they do the exact same thing they did in first hour, which peeved Yusuke off even more. Second hour ends and Kurama shows the twins thier third hour and goes to his third hour.

"That Megumi is really pissing me off!" Yusuke says.

"Well. You are the one that starts it by asking him if he's going to beat them if they touch Melody." Kurama says as they sit down. Third hour ended and they went to lunch. On thier way to the cafeteria to get thier food, they see the twins walking out to a tree and sitting down. They get thier food and sit down at a table.

"Melody's really hot. I wouldn't mind if she punched me." Kuwabara says as he looks at Melody. Yusuke smirks and Kurama shakes his head. "What? You two have to admit, she is beautiful." Kurama and Yusuke look at each other and slowly nod.

"He does have a point, for once." Yusuke says and Kurama smiles. "Lets go eat with them!" Kurama and Kuwabara nod. They stand up and walk over to the twins with thier trays in hands. "Hey! Do you mind if we eat with you?" The twins look at them, than at each other and Megumi smiles.

"No. I don't mind, what about you Melody?" Megumi asks and Melody shrugs. "Come on! You were just talking like crazy a minute ago!" Melody shrugs again and Megumi sighs. "Getting you to talk infront of people except in class is basically impossible!" Melody slightly smiles.

"It's alright Megumi. After all, you did say she was shy." Kurama says and Melody looks at Megumi. Megumi looks at Melody and grins while shrugging his shoulders.

"It's true. You are shy." Megumi says and Melody nods. A leaf floated down in between Megumi and Melody and everybody looks up in the tree. "Hey! What are you doing in a tree?" Megumi asks and Kurama sighs.

"Hiei. How long have you been there?'' Kurama asks and Hiei jumps out of the tree, next to Megumi.

"Long enough." Hiei simply says and sits down next to Kurama. Megumi and Melody look at each other and shrug.

"This is Hiei. A friend of ours that doesn't go to this school." Kurama says and the twins look at each other again. They look back and Megumi opens his mouth to say something, but surprisingly, Melody beat him.

"Does that mean he's skipping school?" Melody softly asks and everybody shakes thier heads and Megumi looks at Melody. Melody looks at Megumi. "What?"

"You never ask something openly like that! Yes! You're finally talking infront of people!" Megumi cheered and Melody went bright red with embarrasement. All the guys, except Hiei who only smiles, laughed. Suddenly, they heard a stomach growl. "Heh! We forgot our lunch, didn't we?" Melody nods.

"You can have my lunch Melody!" Kuwabara says and carefully puts the tray infront of Melody. Kuwabara had a cheeseburger, an apple and some french fries. Melody shakes her head and grabs the apple and starts eating that while pushing Kuwabara's tray back to him. Melody than put her hand to her mouth and brought it out and down. "What does that mean?"

"It's sign language for thank you. Remember, she's shy.'' Kurama says and Melody's face goes back to red. Megumi nods and taps Melody on the shoulder. She looks at Megumi and he smiles. Melody shakes her head.

"You're no fun! Hey Yusuke. Can I have your apple?" Megumi asks while looking at Yusuke and Yusuke gives Megumi his apple. "Sweet delicious apples!" Megumi says and took a big bite into it. Melody sighs and shakes her head.

"Say Melody! Why did you turn down the rest of the food? Don't you want something else besides an apple?" Kuwabara asks and Melody shakes her head. Megumi smiles.

"Oh! Don't try giving us meat. We've never had meat and we don't plan on starting at the moment. So we're vegetairens." Megumi says and Melody nods. "Why is it that you speak and then stop after somebody else says something about you speaking?" Melody shrugs. "Wonderful answer!" Megumi gets up to throw the core of his apple away and Melody rushes after him. Hiei turns to the gang.

"Koenma said never mind. He'll call us when he wants us." Hiei says and leaves.

"Why does he leave after giving us the message?" Kuwabara asks and everybody shrugs. The twins come back and sit down. Megumi grins and Melody's head was in her hands.

"Hey! Do you want to go to the arcade after school?" Megumi asks and in the background, Melody was shaking her head vigerously. Yusuke grins and Melody sighs.

"I thought I said no." Melody quietly said in her hands.

"Sure!" Yusuke says and Kuwabara and Kurama nod in agreement. Megumi looks at Melody and puts his hand on her back.

"Don't worry sis! We're not going to be there all day! We have to go home first! You guys don't mind coming with us, do you?" Megumi asks and they shake thier heads.

'Yes! I will know where Melody lives! This is great!' Kuwabara thought.

'What's wrong with Melody? She doesn't want us to go to the arcade.' Kurama thought.

'Something's off here. Melody doesn't want us to come with them. Why?' Yusuke thought and than shrugs. 'I'll find out later.' The bell rang and everybody got up. The rest of the day pass by without any event. The bell signaling the end of school came and everybody rushed to leave the school.

"Come on! Lets go!" Yusuke shouts at the twins and Megumi puts up a finger and starts whispering to Melody. She hasn't said one single word since Megumi asked them if they didn't mind taking them home. It was kinda confusing. Melody shook her head and ran away from the guys.

"Melody!" Megumi yells and sighs when she ran out of sight. "She hates me. Come on. Lets get to my home before she does something stupid." Hiei comes out of nowhere and is told of everything and he agrees to come along.

"Where exactly do you live Megumi?'' Kurama asks and Megumi sighs.

"Oh. Umm..Just at an orphanage." Megumi says and everybody stops walking. Megumi stops and looks at them. "What's the matter?" Nobody moves or says anything for a while.

"You and Melody are orphans?" Kuwabara asks and Megumi hestiantly nod. Kuwabara blinks and blinks. Kuwabara turns around and starts walking away. Everybody stares at him. They turn around and Megumi's running away. Kuwabara stops and looks at everybody. "Now I see! Hey. Where'd Megumi go?"

"He left running, thinking that you were leaving because he was an orphan and most likely thought we'd do the same thing!" Yusuke yells at Kuwabara.

"But I was confused! I didn't know why Melody was afraid until I started walking the way we came and than it hit me!" Kuwabara said.

"Yea well, Megumi was afraid of the same thing, but thought we wouldn't judge them on being orphans or something!" Yusuke yells back. "Lets go after Megumi!" Kurama put his hand on Yusuke's shoulder. Yusuke looks at Kurama and Kurama shakes his head. Yusuke sighs and they all go home.

* * *

Hoped you like the chapter! There is a plot and it will make itself known in a while. Please review and please, be nice.  



	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Second chapter up! It took me a long time for this one! I was kinda clueless on what to do! Oh! I'm going to be known as Noi, just like in my wolf's rain fic, seeing how that is my nickname and everything.

Kurama: ;;pops out of nowhere;; I like the name Noi. It means 'saint'.

Noi: ;;smiles;; Yup! Funny thing is, I was born christmas eve!

Yusuke: ;;pops out of nowhere;; ;;looks around;; Where the hell am I!

Noi: You are in my fic! Ok! Before anybody else comes a long. Who wants to do the thingy?

Kurama: Thingy?

Noi: Yea. That's the disclaimer, but I call it the thingy!

Yusuke: I want to do it!

Noi: Go ahead!

Yusuke: Noi doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. She does own the plot, Megumi and Melody. Anything else?

Noi: Yes! Kurama! Actually, nope. I don't. ;;pouts;; And Kurama's really hot too!

Kurama: ;;blinks and slightly blushes;;

Noi: On with the story!

* * *

Yusuke gets up and leaves the house, with his bag, while saying good-bye to his mother. Yusuke wasn't happy. Far from it. He kept thinking about last night, where he snuck out and went to the orphanage. He didn't like what he saw, actually, he hated it. 

'Damn it! Why the hell did Kuwabara have to do that? He's always doing something like that!' Yusuke thought. A hand on his shoulder took him out of his thoughts and he looked behind him to find both Kurama and Hiei.

"Hey." Yusuke says and Kurama smiles.

"Feeling bad about yesterday?" Kurama asks and Yusuke nods. "Yea. So am I. Hiei's a little disappointed as well, even if he's not showing it." Kurama says as he looks at Hiei and Hiei looks away. They get to the school and see Kuwabara standing against the wall, looking frustrated.

"What's the matter Kuwabara?" Yusuke asks as they get up to him and Kuwabara sighs.

"I feel bad for what I did! I didn't know I was going to make Megumi turn around and run! I didn't mean to do that!" Kuwabara says and sighs again.

"Yea, well, we all make mistakes. I just hope the twins will come today, though I don't think they will." Yusuke says.

"Why's that?" Hiei asks and Yusuke sighs.

"I snuck out last night and went to the orphanage." Yusuke says.

_Yusuke snuck out the front door with ease and closed it silently. He ran down to the school and retraced his steps to where they stopped. Yusuke walks about a block or two and sees the orphanage._

_'Well. At least I found it with no trouble.' Yusuke thought as he sighed. 'Now. Where would I find Megumi and Melody?' Yusuke looks around when he hears a noise. Yusuke blends in with the shadows and sees two people walking. One of them was slouched while the other had thier harm around the others shoulder._

_They're walking on the same side of the street as Yusuke was before he hid in the shadows. One shakes thier head and starts sobbing. The other hugged the one sobbing and this was when they stopped, infront of where Yusuke was hiding._

_"Look. It's alright. We'll just go to school tomorrow and see what happens." A boy said and it didn't take long for Yusuke to figure out that the boy talking was Megumi and the person sobbing was Melody._

_"I don't want to. I don't want to have to deal with this again!" Melody sobbed. "It happens everytime we make friends and they find out we're orphans. They turn away and won't speak to us." Megumi sighs and rests his head on hers._

_'How many times has this happened to them before?' Yusuke wondered to himself._

_"Melody. Lets just head in and go to school tomorrow. It was just Kuwabara that walked away. Maybe the others didn't, but I really don't know. I was afraid and thought they thought the same thing. They might have just stood there, looking at Kuwabara, wondering what he was doing." Megumi tried again and Melody shook her head._

_"Why does everybody think that they're better than us when they find out we're orphans? It's starting to get on my nerves!" Melody says and cries harder. Megumi rubs her back and sighs._

_"Lets head in Melody. Rose might be up. You know how she is. She can't go to sleep without us there. Come on. Lets turn in and see how we feel tomorrow morning." Megumi says and Melody nods. They walk across the street and silently go inside the orphange._

Everybody stared at Yusuke.

"Well. We won't know until first hour. Lets not get our hopes up." Kurama says and everybody nods while walking in the school grounds. Hiei looks at everybody else.

"I'll be waiting in the same tree I was in yesterday." Hiei says and walks to the tree. Everybody sighs and goes inside thier first hour class, early, just like yesterday. They go to thier seats and stay silent, until the bell rings, signaling class to start. When everybody was seated, they noticed that Megumi and Melody weren't in the room.

"Megumi and Melody Sagara." Mr. Akashi says, taking role call. Mr. Akashi looks up and sees that they're not there. "I was sure they'd be here today. Guess not." Mr. Akashi says and continues with the role call. Everybody sighs and when first hour ended, they all went outside where Hiei was.

''They're not here?" Hiei asks and they shake thier heads. "Figures. They weren't feeling up to coming." Hiei says and was about to say more, but the communicator Botan gave Yusuke rang. Yusuke flips it open and sees Koenma.

"Yea?" Yusuke asks, not happy at the fact that the twins skipped school, which is saying something, seeing how he was the school skipper. Koenma raises an eyebrow at Yusuke's tone, which was irratation.

"I need you guys right now. Skip school and come to my office immediately." Koenma says and Yusuke was about to object, but Koenma hung up. Yusuke puts the communicator in his pocket and they run off of school grounds. They go through a portal and run to Koenma's office. They get to the doors and open them.

"What's so important that you want us to skip school? My mom will kill me if she finds out and I don't feel like dieing again!" Yusuke yells, now really pissed off. Koenms looks at Yusuke.

"You're in a bad mood." Koenma says and Yusuke mutters 'No shit sherlock,' but Koenma ignored him. "We have a little problem in human world." Yusuke rolls his eyes.

"Yea. Well, we have a problem of our own in our world!" Yusuke snaps and crosses his arms across his chest. "What's this problem about?" Koenma raises an eyebrow. "What? I'm in a pissed off mood right now!" Koenma shakes his head.

"Actually Koenma, none of us are in a good mood right now. When did this problem start?" Kurama asks calmly and Koenma takes out a folder from one of his drawers from the desk.

"Well. This problem started 80(I'm feeling lazy right now) years ago. 80 years ago, two ice apparitions came into human world and they've been living in human world for 80 years. Here's a picture of them. They're twins." Koenma says as he hands a picture to Yusuke, who takes it with a sigh. His eyes widen.

"Holy shit! Guys! It's Megumi and Melody!" Yusuke says in surprise.

"What!" Everybody shouts and looks at the picture. Sure enough, there was Megumi and Melody, sitting down against a tree, with an innocent look on thier faces and a smile.

"They look happy, don't they?" Koenma asks and everybody nods. "Yea, well. I need you to find them, before _they_ find them and if _they_ find them, they're dead. I don't think you want them to die. Am I right?" Koenma asks and they nod.

"Well, yea! They're our friends. Now we just have to try to talk to them. After what happened yesterday, I don't think they want to talk to us." Yusuke says and Koenma raises an eyebrow. "That's the problem we're having in our world at the moment." Koenma nods, understanding.

"Well. Do you know where they live?" Koenma asks and they all nod. "Well. Go get them then! Talk to them, explain whatever the problem is between you six and then tell them about this situation! If they get caught, they're dead and they're very important! You have to find them and make sure they don't die!" Koenma yells. Everybody nods and runs out of the office and back into Human World.

"Why are they so important? Hiei. Did you read Koenmas mind?" Yusuke asks and Hiei nods his head.

"Yes. He doesn't know why they're important either. That's all Enma told Koenma." Hiei responded and they slowed to a walk when they were across the street from the orphanage.

"Well. Lets go in and see if they're there." Yusuke says and everybody nods. They cross the street and walk up to the door. Yusuke hesitates when reaching for the doorknob. He grabs the doorknob, and slowly opens the door. They walk in and see a lot of orphans.

"Excuse me?" Kurama asks a little girl and she looks up. "Will you show us to the one who owns the orphanage?" Kurama asks and the girl smiles. She gets up, grabs Kurama's hand and leads him to the back of the orphanage. There was an office and Kurama thanks the little girl.

"You're welcome." She says and leaves. Kurama knocks on the door and a woman opens the door. She raises an eyebrow.

"What are you kids doing here?" She asks.

"We're here to talk to Megumi and Melody." Kurama says and the woman smiles. She opens the door all the way and invites them in. They walk in and sit down in the chairs.

"So. Friends of thiers?" She asks and they all look at each other. "Well? If you're not thier friends, then I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She says and Kurama sighs.

"We're thier friends, but they don't think that." Kurama says and the lady raises an eyebrow. Kurama explains everything and the lady sighs.

"Oh. That might be why they won't leave thier rooms. So they thought you guys didn't want to be friends with them, because they're orphans?" Everybody nods. "Well. Go to the top of the stairs and open the door at the end of the hallway. Megumi and Melody should be in there." She says and they stand up.

"Thank you." Yusuke says and she nods. They go up the stairs and open the door at the end of the hallway. Megumi and Melody were sitting on a bed, looking out the window. Yusuke smiles. "Hey!" They twins jump and look at them with wide eyes.

"What are you guys doing here? You do realize by now that you're in an orphanage and talking to orphans, so why are you here?" Megumi asks as Melody looks back out the window, but they could tell she was listening. They walk in, close the door and sit on the bed nearest them.

"I'm sorry." Kuwabara blurts out and both of the twins look at him. "I walked away because I didn't know why Melody was afraid of us coming with you guys home. I walked away to try to find out and when I did, you were already gone Megumi. So. Sorry." The twins look at each other and Megumi sighs.

"Well. I don't see why I shouldn't accept your apology, so. Apology accepted." Megumi says with a smile and than looks at Melody. Melody looks out the window again.

"Apology accepted." She whispers and everybody smiles.

"Are we still your friends, because we still think of you guys as our friends." Yusuke says with a big smile and the twins look at each other. They look at them with a smile.

"Yea! So long as you guys don't tease us for being orphans!'' They say in unison and everybody nods.

"Seeing how that's done and over with. We have another problem, that concerns you two." Yusuke says and thier smiles were wiped off thier faces. "Why didn't you tell us that you two were ice apparitions?" The twins gasp. "Don't worry. Hiei here is half fire and half ice demon."

"We figured that out, but how did you guys know that?" Megumi asks and they tell them everything. About being Spirit Detectives and what Koenma said. The twins look at each other.

"I thought for sure they'd forget about us by now! It's been 80 years!" Melody says quietly and Megumi nods.

"Nothing we can do about that now. So. What do we do now?'' Megumi asks and they all smile.

"We have to take you to Spirit World to see Koenma. Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen." Kurama adds as the twins pale. The twins nod hesitantly and then sigh.

"Wait. What do we tell the lady?" Melody asks and Megumi groans.

"I forgot! We tell her we're going with our friends outside to hang out." Megumi says and Melody shakes her head and holds up two fingers. "Ohh. That's what you meant. Well. We can do what we did with all the other orphanges."

"But the lady is really protective of us. She's not going to let us leave easily, unlike all the others." Melody says and Megumi sighs. "I never said we can't try, but what will we say?" Megumi shrugs. ''You're a wonderful big brother."

"I know." Megumi says with a smile that makes Melody shake her head. "Seriously. How will we do this? All of the other lady's owning the other orphanges never really liked us." Hiei smiles his rare smile.

"Let me handle it." Hiei says and leaves. The twins look at the others.

"Trust Hiei. He knows what he's doing. Now. Lets go and see what happens." Yusuke says and everybody gets up and leaves the room. They walk downstairs and the little girl that took them to the owner ran up to Melody.

"Melody!" She says with a smile on her face as Melody picks her up. "I thought you would never come down!" Melody gives off a small smile.

"Neither did I Rose. Neither did I." Melody says and Rose smiles big. They stay at the end of the stairs waiting for Hiei. Hiei comes back and he nods. Melody puts Rose down. "We're leaving now Rose." Rose frowns.

"Are you coming back?'' Rose asks and Melody shakes her head. Rose starts to cry. "I'll never see you or Megumi ever again?" Megumi bends down and puts his hand on Roses' head.

"If you ever need us Rose, just think really hard and think that you need us really badly. We'll come." Megumi says and Rose hugs Megumi.

"I don't want you to leave! I don't want you to leave!" Rose says shakily.

"I know. Neither do we, but we have to go. We'll come and visit, if you don't mind." Melody says and Rose shakes her head with a smile.

"No. I don't mind. Just don't forget about me." Rose says.

"Why would we? You're so cute!" The twins say in unison, making Rose laugh. "Now go and play." Rose nods and leaves. They leave the orphanage, go through a portal and up to Koenma's office doors. "This is going to suck!" They walk in and Koenma looks at them.

"It's about time you got here! I thought you didn't get them in time!" Koenma yells and the twins hide. Megumi behind Yusuke and Melody behind Kurama. Koenma sighs. "Sorry Megumi and Melody. I was worried, that's all." The twins look at Koenma and shrug before slowly coming out of hiding. "Now. You two can't be left a lone. You two know this." The twins nod.

"Who are _they_ and what do _they_ want with you two?" Kuwabara asks and the twins shake thier heads. "Come on! We're friends! You can tell us!" Everybody else nods.

"No. We can't. Not unless we want you to be in pain, which we don't." Megumi says and Melody nods. Everybody's silent and Koenma clears his throat.

"Ok. Now we have to decide where you two are going to stay." Koenma says. "They're going to have to stay with one of you guys. I really don't know who else would protect them."

"Melody can stay with me!" Kuwabara says and Megumi raises an eyebrow.

"No. I don't think so." Megumi says. "I think Melody should stay with Hiei or Kurama. I'll stay with either Kuwabara or Yusuke." Megumi says and looks at Melody.

"Why are you looking at me? It would be best if we didn't stay together at the same house, but that doesn't mean I like it." Melody says and Megumi nods.

"Good. Now decide who stays with who. I'll be contacting you tomorrow after school." Koenma says and everybody leaves. They go into human world and walk down the street.

"So. How are we going to decide this?" Melody asks and everybody shrugs. They go into a park and sit down next to a tree in a circle. "First off. Does anybody in your family Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama know about demons and everything else?" Yusuke and Kurama shake thier heads and Kuwabra nods and Hiei doesn't say anything.

"This could cause a problem. I guess I'll be staying with Kuwabara, so Yusuke doesn't get found out, but how are we going to decide with Melody?" Megumi asks.

"She can stay with me." Hiei says and the Spirit Detectives look at him with shock. "What? Kurama can't walk in to his house and ask his mother if his friend, who's a girl, live with them." Hiei growls.

"Hiei does have a point." Kurama says and Melody smiles.

"Then it's settle. Megumi will live with Kuwabara and I'll live with Hiei. Ummmm...this is going to sound weird, but where do you guys live? All of you." Melody asks and they smile, except Hiei. They get up and show where everybody lives, except Hiei. "Where do you live Hiei?"

"Hn. Follow me." Hiei says and everybody follows him to an apartment building. They go up to the third floor, down the hallway to a door that has the number 311 on it. "This is where I live." Hiei opens the door and everybody goes in. Everybody sits down and just relax.

"Say! Megumi!" Melody says and Megumi opens one eye to look at Melody. "You don't suppose we can visit big sis, do you? We haven't seen her in a long time." Megumi shrugs.

"I don't know. We could, but I don't really know where she is." Megumi says and Melody sighs, muttering 'Figures.' "Hey! We've been here for 80 years! I know you don't know."

"That's why I asked you." Melody says and they stay quiet.

"Who's your big sister?" Kurama asks and the twins smile.

"Her name's Yukina." The twins say in unison and everybody's jaws drop, especially Hiei's. "What?"

* * *

Noi: That's it for the second chapter! Longer than the first! 

Yusuke: Got that right and why am I smileing all the time!

Noi: Cuz I said! Now I would like to thank my reviewers!

Kurama: How many do you have?

Noi: ;;smiles proudly;; Two!

Yusuke: ;;busts out laughing;; Two? Two? That's all and your happy?

Noi: ;;smiles;; Yes, I'm happy. You might want to watch it Yusuke. In my Wolf's Rain fic, in one of the chapters, actually all of them, one of the characters were being really mean and my reviewers kinda nearly killed him.

Yusuke: Really?

Noi: Yup!

Kurama: I feel sorry for the little guy.

Tsume: ;;pops out of nowhere in his illusion;; What the hell do you mean little guy!

Noi: TSUME! SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO THE OTHER FIC!

Tsume: No! Not until redhead explains!

Noi: Oh lordy! You're the one that gets beat up in the Wolf's Rain fic cuz you're so mean and now I think I will ask Hiei if he can throw you out! Hiei!

Hiei: ;;pops out of nowhere;; What?

Noi: Will you get rid of him? ;;points at Tsume;; He's going to try to beat Kurama up and I don't like him!

Tsume: ;;raises an eyebrow;; You think shrimp there can get me out? Yea ri- ;;cut off by Hiei throwing him out;;

Hiei: Hn. Idiot.

Noi: ;;claps;; Yay! Thank you Hiei! Now. Reviewers! First I would like to thank Kira. I'm glad you like this fic! Sorry for not updating sooner, but like I said at the beginning of the chapter, it took me a long time to figure this out! I'd like to see how this story continues too!

Hiei: I'm leaving. To much happiness. ;;leaves;;

Noi: He's such a meany! Oh well. Next reviewer. I would like to thank...CRIMSONBLOODVAMPIRE!

Yusuke: Why did you yell out thier name?

Noi: Because she reviews for my other fic! My only other fic! I think this is cool! Thank you crimsonbloodvampire! I'm glad you like the fic! I'm not going to have Tsume in here anymore, so you don't have to say anything, but you can say something to him in the other fic! You can tease him about being thrown out by Hiei! ;;giggles;; I will update asap, but I don't know when that's going to be.

Kurama: I hope it's soon. I also want to see how this story continues.

Noi: Thank you Kurama! You're a great supporter!

Kurama: ;;smiles;; You're welcome.

Noi: Ok! That's it and I have to go! Ja ne!

Yusuke: Bye!

Kurama: Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Noi: Hello!

Kurama: Hello Noi. How's everything?

Noi: Good so far. Except, I want to kill this computer.

Yusuke: Why?

Noi: This is the second time I had to come here and do this! The first time, it completely shut down on me!

Kurama: Why did you wait so long to get back on the computer?

Noi: We had something like a family day and night. I don't know. It's wierd. I've never had a family night and don't want one!

Kurama: ;;blinks;;

Noi: Don't say anything Kurama.

Kurama: I wasn't going to.

Noi: Good. I don't want to have to hurt you.

Yusuke: That's gotta mean you're in a bad mood.

Noi: Please tell me you didn't just figure that out. Anyways. Who wants to do the thingy?

Kurama: I will.

Noi: Go a head then!

Kurama: Noi doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. She only owns Megumi and Melody.

Noi: Thank you Kurama.

Kurama: You're welcome.

Noi: On with the story!

* * *

"Why are you guys looking at us like that?" Megumi asks. Melody's a little freaked out to say anything. Melody takes Megumi's hand and she goes into the couch. "Guys. You're starting to scare Melody." That brought them out of the stare. 

"I'm sorry. It's just that, you said Yukina. Did we hear right or wrong?'' Kurama asks and everybody nods.

"You heard right." Megumi says and it stays quiet. (Only because I have no fucking clue on what to do!)

Hiei's POV

'Yukina is thier big sister? It might be a different Yukina, but that's almost impossible.' I think as I look at the ground. 'Reading thier minds will help. Hopefully I'll find out if it's the Yukina that we all now.' I start reading thier minds and my eyes slightly widen as it is Yukina. My half sister Yukina.

"What does Yukina look like?" I hear Kuwabara ask. Shit. That idiot could cause some problems that we don't need at the moment.

"She has blue-greenish hair and red eyes. She always wear a kimono and she's a ice apparition, just like us.'' I hear Megumi say. I look at the twins and Megumi's looking confused. Melody's still looking a little scared from us staring at them like we did. "Why?"

"We know Yukina." I say and they look at me with surprise.

"Really?" They ask in unison and I nod. They look at each other and smile. "Is there anyway that we can see Yukina?" I shrug.

'What would they say if they knew I was thier half-brother?' I think and inwardly sigh.

Normal POV

'They know Yukina. I want to see Yukina. We haven't seen Yukina in a hundred years.' Melody thinks as she looks from Hiei to Megumi. Megumi looks at Melody.

Should we ask them to get Yukina?

I don't know. What if Yukina's doing something important? Or what if she's at home? Melody frowns as she says that. Megumi pats her on the head and everybody looks at each other. Then back at the twins.

"Why did you pat Melody on the head?" Yusuke asks and the twins stiffen.

"Oh...ummm...we were speaking telepathically and I asked Melody if we should as you guys to get Yukina and well...Melody just said something that made me remember something." Megumi says and gets a few raised eyebrows. "We're not exactly liked by our parents. That's why we're in the orphanage."

"You're parents left you?" Hiei asks and the twins nod. "Why?"

"Because we weren't what they wanted." Melody says and Megumi nods. "They only wanted a boy and got twins. So yea. They left us at a demon orphanage and the rest you don't want to know about." Yusuke suddenly gets up, puts his shoes on and runs out the door. "Do I want to know?"

"Most likely. I'd like to know why he ran out." Kurama says. "Megumi and Melody. Do you guys have anything important that you left at the orphanage?" They shake thier heads and then smack thier foreheads.

"We left our uniforms there." They say in unison. Kurama smiles, gets up, puts his shoes on and leaves. "What's he doing?" Kuwabara and Hiei shrug.

"I'll go see." Kuwabara says and does the exact same thing Yusuke and Kurama did. The twins look at each other and than Hiei, who only shrugs. The twins sigh and everythings quiet. Not the good comfortable quiet, the other kind of quiet. Hiei looks at the twins.

"Do you want anything?" Hiei asks as he stands up and the twins look at him confused. "As in thirsty or hungry." The twins shake thier heads, but thier stomachs grumble. Hiei smirks. "You two are bad liars." Hiei goes into the kitchen and the twins pout. They get up and follow Hiei.

"We've never lied before and our stomachs were the ones that gave us away!" Megumi says and Melody nods. Hiei raises an eyebrow at them and gives them a rare smile. "Say Hiei. Seeing how Melody's going to be staying here with you, mind telling us somethings about you?"

"As you can probably already tell, I'm cold, distant and really don't like to talk that much." Hiei says and the twins smirk.

"You're talking a lot if you ask me." They say in unison. Hiei stops with a gallon of milk in his hand and looks at the twins. Hiei puts the milk back, closes the fridge and leans against it with a smirk of his own.

"Guess you can say that. Maybe because you guys wanted to know." Hiei says and his smirk turns into a frown and he looks at the ground. "If I told you a secret, would you guys keep it to yourselves?" Hiei asks and looks at them. They nod and Hiei sighs.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but Yukina, and you two have an older half-brother." Hiei says and they nod. "You already knew?" They nod again. "I know your older brother." They look at him with shock. "That's because I am your older brother." They stay silent and look at each other.

"Seriously?" Megumi asks as he and Melody look back at Hiei. Hiei only nods. "Why don't you want Yukina to know?" Hiei sighs.

"I knew you were going to ask that question. I have a reputation as the most bloodthirsty demon. If you really think about it, Yukina's innocent and pure. I don't think she'd like to know that her brother is a cold-blooded killer." Hiei says.

"What do you think about us?" Melody asks and both Hiei and Megumi look at Melody confused. "As in pure, innocent, tainted, things like that.'' Megumi sighs and shakes his head.

"Innocent and pure. Just like that picture Koenma showed us at his office before we came to the orphanage." Hiei says and then freezes. "Oh shit." Megumi and Melody start laughing and Hiei looks at them confused.

"Do you know how old that picture is?" Megumi asks and Hiei shakes his head. "Were we sitting down against a tree with an innocent look and an innocent smile?" Hiei nods and they laugh harder. "That picture is so outdated! They need to update on thier pictures!" Melody nods.

"Hiei. That picture was taken over a hundred years ago. A lot of things happened over those past years that made us not innocent and not pure." Melody says between laughs. Hiei stands there shock and then he growls, which made the twins stop laughing and look at him.

"What kind of things and who did them?" Hiei says with anger lacing his voice. Megumi looks at Melody and Melody looks at Megumi.

"I just said something that I shouldn't have said." Melody says and the twins look at Hiei. They suddenly tackle Hiei to the ground and hold onto him tightly.

"Don't get angry. You'll find out sooner or later and it's going to be sooner than we'd want it to be. Remember what we said in the office?" The twins ask in unision and Hiei nods. "We can't tell even you because we're afraid of what would happen. We don't want anything bad to happen to those we care about." Hiei sighs and hugs the twins.

"Ok. Ok. I'll calm down and not get worked up about it, right now, but when I find out, I will get." Hiei says and the twins smile.

"Thank you, big brother." The twins say in unison and get up. They sit there, talking, until everybody came back.

* * *

Kurama opens the door to Hiei's apartment and takes off his shoes. He takes Melody's uniform and puts it on the couch. He looks around and doesn't see anybody, but voices in the kitchen made him smile. Kurama walks up to the kitchen and was about to go in, but stops at Melody's question. 

"What do you think about us? As in pure, innocent, tainted, things like that."

"Innocent and pure. Just like that picture Koenma showed us at his office before we came to the orphanage." Hiei says and pauses. "Oh shit." The twins start laughing and Kurama tips his head to the side confused.

'What are they talking about?' Kurama thinks and just stands there.

"Do you know how old that picture is?'' Megumi asks. "Were we sitting down against a tree with an innocent look and an innocent smile?" Megumi and Melody start laughing harder. "That picture is so outdated! They need to update on thier pictures!"

"Hiei. That picture was taken over a hundred years ago. A lot of things happened over those past years that made us not innocent and not pure." Melody says between laughs. Kurama's eyes widen as Melody said that.

'What could've happened to them?' Kurama thinks as Hiei growls and the twins stop laughing. Kurama listens intently.

"What kind of things and who did them?" Kurama hears Hiei say with anger. Way to much anger to him.

"I just said something that I shouldn't have said." Melody says. Kurama suddenly hears a _thump_ and looks around the corner. Hiei, Megumi and Melody were on the floor, with the twins holding onto Hiei tightly.

"Don't get angry. You'll find out sooner or later and it's going to be sooner than we'd want it to be. Remember what we said in the office?" The twins ask in unision and Hiei nods. "We can't tell even you because we're afraid of what would happen. We don't want anything bad to happen to those we care about." Hiei sighs and hugs the twins.

"Ok. Ok. I'll calm down and not get worked up about it, right now, but when I find out, I will get." Hiei says and the twins smile.

"Thank you, big brother." The twins say in unison and get up. Kurama smiles and shakes his head. It was then he made his presence known.

"You three are strange." Kurama says sarcastically and the twins jump, making Hiei and Kurama laugh. They look at Kurama and Hiei and they both pout.

"Hiei! Kurama! This isn't funny!" They say in unison. Hiei and Kurma nod and the twins sigh. "You guys are so mean." Hiei looks at Kurama.

"How long have you been here?" Hiei asks and Kurama gives off a sly smile. "How much of the conversation did you hear?" The twins freeze and look at Kurama.

"Oh, just when Melody asked what you thought about them being innocent, pure, tainted and things like that." Kurama says and the twins sigh.

"Oh shit!" They say in unison and then cover up thier mouths with wide eyes. They look at each other and then without warning, smack each other. Hiei and Kurama raise an eyebrow. "It's what we do if we say something that we shouldn't."

"What about damn?" Hiei asks and they shake thier heads.

"That's not that bad of a word." Megumi says and Melody nods. "When we said a cuse word infront of Yukina, she asked us not to say any of those words so we decided, without telling Yukina, that if either of us said any of those words, we'd smack each other. You guys looked like you wanted to know why." Before anybody said anything else, Kuwabara's big voice came to thier ears.

"Hey! Where is everybody?" Kuwabara asks. He walks in the kitchen and smiles. "There you guys are! Why are you guys sitting on the floor? There's a table."

"We find the floor more comfortable." Hiei and the twins say in unison.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!" The twins say in unison while pointing at Hiei. Hiei raises an eyebrow.

"Why not milk? I don't have any soda." Hiei says and the twins nod. Hiei gets up, gets the milk out and pour them a glass. He hands them to the twins and they start drinking the milk.

"Hey! Where is everybody?" They hear Yusuke say at the door.

"In the kitchen!" Kuwabara says and Yusuke comes in with two girls they don't know. "Keiko! Botan! How are you!" Kuwabara asks and they smile.

"Pretty good." A brown hair girl with brown eyes says.

"Ditto." The other woman, blue hair says.

"Megumi. Melody. This is Keiko." Yusuke says and points to the brown hair girl. "This is Botan." Yusuke says and points to the blue hair girl. "Girls. This is Megumi and Melody Sagara." Yusuke says and the girls say hi. The twins nod back. "Say! Girls. Will you take Melody out shopping to get somethings?" The girls squeal.

"Of course we will! Did you get Koenma's credit card?" Botan asks and Yusuke nods while taking out the credit card. Botan grabs the credit card while Keiko grabs Melody's hand.

"Come on Melody! Lets get you somethings!" Keiko says with excitement. Melody looks at Megumi and than back at Keiko.

"I don't really like shopping." Melody says quietly and Keiko shrugs. Soon, the girls are out the door.

"I feel sorry for Melody. She hates shopping." Megumi says and sighs. "Oh well. Looks like there's nothing I can do about it."

* * *

"Lets get you good clothes! Come on!" Keiko says while dragging Melody into, what looks like to Melody, a prep store. They look around and Melody tries on several pants, but no shirts. "Why don't you try on some shirts?" Melody shakes her head. 

"No. I don't like these shirts. I want to get the kind of shirts I like to wear." Melody says. They pay for the pants, leave and enter Hot Topic. Melody smiles and searches through everything. Botan and Keiko look at each other and shrug. They also help Melody. Within an hour, they got everything that the girls thought look good on Melody, including dresses, even though she protested, which didn't work.

"You have to get some dressy clothes! You'll be glad you did! Trust me!" Keiko says and Botan nods. Melody sighs and does as she's told.

'Maybe I should trust them. They could've just left me here and I would've been in here for hours!' Melody thinks and then looks at the girls.

"Why didn't you guys leave when I went in here?" Melody asks and Botan smiles.

"You like these clothes and we think you look good in them. They're just clothes! Not like it makes you who you are. Right?" Botan says and Melody nods with a small smile. "Now that we got the clothes. Jewelry!" Melody sighs.

'This is going to be a long day!' Melody thinks as they walk to a jewelry store.

* * *

Noi: Well. That went well. 

Kurama: Melody doesn't like shopping? I thought all girls like shopping.

Noi: No. I based Melody on me, so she hates shopping, just like I do.

Yusuke: Does that mean you're a tomboy?

Noi: Yup! Proud to be one! I'd rather be a tomboy than a fricken prep! ;;screams;; I want to kill everysingle one of them! Ok. Not everysingle one of them, but most of them. I have some prep friends, but that's because they're down to earth and thier heads aren't in the clouds. So. Yea. Most of them must die!

Kuwabara: Isn't Kurama a prep?

Noi: ;;anime falls;; No you baka! The prep's that I hate say like in every other word and they have this really snotty attitude! Does Kurama sound like that?

Kuwabara: No.

Noi: Then there you go! God! Ok! Now for the reviewer.

Kurama: Reviewer? Don't you have more than one?

Noi: No. I only have one. Thank you crimsonbloodvampire! I will update asap. Though, I don't know when. I'm thinking of adding a chapter that has nothing to do with this story. Ditto with the wolf's rain fic. Oh! HIEI!

Hiei: What?

Noi: My only reviewer, crimsonbloodvampire, said thank you in the review.

Hiei: ;;raises eyebrow;; For what?

Noi: Lets see. She said, 'Thank you Hiei for throwing Tsume out. Now I can have one more thing to make fun of him for.'

Hiei: ;;smiles his rare smile;; You're welcome. ;;leaves;;

Noi: Well. There you have it. Ja ne for now!

Kuwabara: Bye!

Yusuke: See ya later!

Kurama: Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Noi: Hello!

Kurama: Hello. What took you so long?

Noi: Writers block, ignoring the internet, and doing homework.

Kurama: Oh.

Noi: Yea. Well. Oh! -..- means people are talking telepathically! Who wants to do the thingy.

Kuwabara: I will! Noi doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. She only owns the plot, Megumi and Melody.

Noi: Thank you Kuwabara! On with the story!

* * *

"How long do you think the girls will be in the mall for?" Yusuke asks as all the guys are sitting down on the couches instead of the kitchen floor. Hiei doesn't say anything and everybody else shrugs. "Wow. What help you are.'' 

"I wouldn't know. I don't know what Keiko and Botan are like when it comes down to shopping, but knowing Melody, she'll try to get out of there quickly." Megumi says and the guys sigh. "What?"

"Keiko and Botan are shopping fanatics! They're going to get Melody to go to all the shops and buy practically everything." Kuwabara says and everybody nods. "How long have them been gone anyways?"

"A couple of hours." Megumi says while looking away from the clock. Everybody stays quiet.

"No! We left and we're not going back there!" They heard Melody yell. Megumi smiles.

''What do you know. Melody yelled. She never yells. She's pissed." Megumi says and snickers when they hear a thump.

"Hey! What was that for?" They hear Botan yell.

"What the hell are these earings doing in here! I don't even have my ears pierced!" Melody yells.

"Looks like we have to go back and get your ears pierced!" Keiko says and they hear Melody growl. The door opens and Melody comes in with four or five bags. She takes off her shoes and looks at Hiei.

"Where should I put my bags?" Melody asks and Hiei takes the bags from her. "Not this one." Hiei nods and puts the bags in his room. Melody sits down on the couch and the girls come in.

"Come on Melody! We still have to shop for pajamas!" Keiko says and Melody grins.

"Alrighty got that. Got everything, even undergarments so don't even think about using anything for an excuse to go back! I'm not getting my ears pierced!" Melody says and hands the bag to Megumi. "I found something you'd like, so I got it."

"Sweet! Thanks!" Megumi says and Melody shrugs. Megumi looks in the bag and grins. "Sweet! I'll be right back." Megumi runs to the bathroom and comes back out minutes later with different clothes on.

"Wow! Those look really good on you!" Botan says with a smile. Megumi's wearing black baggy pants with chains crisscrossing in the back and front. The pants have a ton of pockets outlined in red. The shirt was black with an amercian band on it. Metallica to be exact.

"Thanks Mel! I love these clothes!" Megumi says and Melody grins. "You got some of those clothes too right?" Melody nods. "What about regular clothes?" Melody shrugs. "Oh. Just pants?" Melody nods. "Thought so. You don't like those shirts. Neither do I.'' Megumi sits down and Melody gets up. She runs to the room and comes back with a shoe box.

"Forgot that they put both of our shoes together." Melody says and gives Megumi the shoes. Megumi opens it and finds black shoes that goes a little above his ankles with red shoelaces. "Thought you might like those."

"Sweet! I love them. Why did you get me these things anyways?" Megumi asks and Melody raises an eyebrow. "Don't tell me today is..." Melody nods. "Oh shit! Can I borrow Koenma's credit card?" Botan hands him the card and Megumi gets up.

"Megumi." Melody says and Megumi stops. He looks at Melody and nods. She gets up and smacks Megumi like she did in the kitchen. Megumi rushes out and Melody sits back down.

"Why did you smack Megumi?" Yusuke asks.

"He said the S word." Melody simply says. She takes up the whole couch by laying down and slowly drifts to sleep. Everybody, except Hiei and Kurama, look at each other confused. "We promised that if either or both of us said any curse words, than we smack each other." Melody rolls over onto her side and goes to sleep.

"She fell asleep. The poor thing. We must of exhausted her. She really doesn't like the mall, does she?" Botan asks and the guys shake thier heads. "Oh well. At least we got everything that she needs." Megumi than comes in and catches his breath.

"Say Kurama. Come with me to the mall. I don't know where it is." Megumi says and Kurama smiles. He gets up and leaves with Megumi. The other occupants in the room, that weren't sleeping, look at each other.

"What's so special about today anyways?" Keiko asks and everybody shrugs. "Is there anything you guys know about these twins?"

"They're ice apparitions." Yusuke says.

"They're in danger and they're orphans." Kuwabara says.

"Hn. They're Yukina's little siblings." Hiei says and the girls nod, then stop in shock. They're jaws drop and they look at Melody. "It's true. I read thier minds.''

"Yukina never said anything about having a little brother and sister. Wait. That means, that they're, you're half-brother and sister." Botan says while looking at Hiei. Hiei nods.

"Yes and if you tell anybody, any of you, you'll be wishing you were dead or never been born." Hiei growls and everybody gulps. They nod and Hiei stretches, with a small smile.

* * *

"Come on Kurama! We need to hurry!" Megumi says as he jumps up and down on thier way to the mall. Kurama smiles and looks at him. 

"Why are we going to the mall? What's today?" Kurama asks and Megumi stops jumping up and down. Megumi looks at the sky and hums. "Do you want me to know?" Megumi shrugs.

"I dunno. Nobody ever asks about today, only because of what happened in the past and nobody cares.'' Megumi says and Kurama blinks. "Promise you won't tell anybody, no matter what."

"Promise."

"Ok. It's the day that we entered Human World and got away from...well. Yea." Megumi says and looks down. "I'm sorry. Melody and I don't like to talk about it. It does have to do with what Koenma said. That's all I can tell you. Sorry." Megumi says and Kurama shrugs.

"Don't worry about it. What do you plan on getting Melody?" Kurama asks as they turn around the corner and see the mall infront of them. Megumi shrugs.

"I don't know. We were never able to get anything, seeing how we're orphans and all. You can help me, if you want." Megumi says and Kurama nods. "Ok. Lets go." Megumi runs in the mall with Kurama running after him. They stop infront of a jewelry story and Megumi tips his head to the side. "Ummmm...no."

"What does Melody like to do? As in hobbies?" Kurama asks and Megumi pauses. "Do you know?" Megumi slowly shakes his head and Kurama sigh. "This is going to be hard."

-Megumi?-

-Yea?-

-Did you just get to the mall?-

-Yup! Why?-

-Uhhhh...You don't have to get me anything. You do know that.-

-No I don't! What do you want?-

-Ummmm...Can we get my ears pierced?- Megumi stops and starts laughing. -Why the hell are you laughing!-

"Megumi? Why are you laughing?" Kurama asks.

-Melody. Get your butt over here than!-

"It seems I've found out what to get Melody." Megumi says with a smile.

* * *

Melody opens her eyes and sits up. She sighs, gets up, puts her shoes on and leaves. Everybody looks at her and than at each other. They shrug and go back to playing cards.

* * *

"It's about time you got here!" Megumi says as Melody runs up to them. Melody smiles. 

"Sorry. I was kinda having trouble finding the mall." Melody says and shrugs. Megumi sighs and shakes his head.

"I can't believe you. I just can't!" Megumi says and Melody shrugs.

"Why are you here Melody and what are you getting Melody?" Kurama asks as he looks from Melody to Megumi. Megumi grins.

"Melody is going to get her ears pierced!" Megumi says and Melody nods. Kurama smiles and shrugs.

"At least you're getting her a present!" Kurama says and Megumi nods. They walk to the ear pierceing place and look around. "You have to pick out a pair of earings first. Before you do that though, how many times do you want your ears pierced?" Melody blinks.

"I can get my ears pierced more than once?" Melody asks and Kurama nods. "Well. I guess...two or three." Melody smiles and looks at the earings. "How many should I get Megumi?"

"Three." Megumi says and Melody shrugs. They pick out a pair of white, black and red earings.

"Why these three colors?" Kurama asks.

"White stands for purity." Melody says.

"Red stands for love." Megumi says.

"Black stands for darkness." The twins say in unison. Kurama blinks and than smiles.

"I should've known that." Kurama says and they go through the whole process of the ear piercings. They walk out of the mall and Melody plays with her earings. "You shouldn't do that."

"I know, but I can't help it. It feels really wierd!" Melody says and pouts. They walk in the apartment and take off thier shoes. "We're back!" They walk in the livingroom and the twins break into a grin.

"YUKINA!" The twins say in unison. Yukina looks at them and smiles.

"Megumi! Melody! It's been a long time since I seen you two!" Yukina says as she hugs them. "How have you guys been?"

"Pretty good. How about you?" They ask in unison. Yukina only smiles and the twins hug her. "How's everything in Demon World?"

"I guess it's ok. I really don't know. You know. Our parents are wondering about you two." Yukina says and the twins stiffen. "They want to see you." The twins look at each other and blink.

"How badly?" Megumi hesitantly asks.

"I really don't know. All they said was they wanted to see you and kept quiet." Yukina says and the twins sigh.

"It's not safe for either of us to be in Demon World for even a second." Megumi says and Melody nods.

"Why?" Yukina asks and the twins look at each other with an expression that clearly said, 'Oh shit! We're totally screwed!' "What's with the looks and I still haven't figured why you left Demon World 80 years ago and never came back. You two really worried me. Why did you leave and never come back?" The twins fidget and look at the Spirit Detectives.

"Yukina." Kurama says and Yukina looks at Kurama. "Megumi and Melody are in danger. That's why they're here right now with us. Koenma told us to protect them, from what, we don't know. That might be the reason why they left Demon World, even if they didn't want to. We've decided that Megumi is going to live with Kuwabara and Melody is going to live here with Hiei for now, until we get more information on what's happening."

"You two are in danger and that's why you left Demon World?" Yukina asks as she looks at the twins and the twins nod. "Why didn't you say tell me you were going to leave? I wouldn't have been so worried." Yukina says and the twins panic.

"We're really sorry Yukina!" They say in unison. "We were going to tell you that we were leaving Demon World and not coming back for awhile, but they captu-" Megumi puts his hand on Melody's mouth and Melody put her hand on Megumi's mouth, both with wide eyes. Everybody looks at them.

"They captured you?" Kurama asks, also with wide eyes as he realized what they were going to say. The twins look at each other and hesitantly nod. "Who are they? All of this is very confusing. We need to know, or else we can't protect you from the right people." Kurama says and the twins look down.

-We can't tell them Megumi! I don't want them to be in danger! Especially Hiei and Yukina!-

-I know, but Hiei can take care of himself! It's just Yukina we have to worry about!- The twins look up at the Spirit Detectives and take thier hands off of thier mouths.

"What about Yukina?" Melody blurts out and everybody, except Megumi, look at her confused. "What I mean is, where will Yukina stay if we tell you who they are? Like we said before, telling you can put you in danger and that's something we don't want. Where will Yukina stay if we tell you?" Melody asks again.

"I could always ask sis if Yukina could stay with us, or we could ask Koenma if Yukina could stay in Spirit World there." Kuwabara says and the twins sigh.

"Well. We don't want to tell if we don't know where Yukina will stay. There is a possibility that if Yukina goes back to Demon World knowing who they are, she could possibly get hurt. So nothing's being said until we know for sure. Sorry, but that's just the way it goes." Megumi says and everybody nods.

"That's understandable. Botan. Could you go and ask Koenma if Yukina could stay there?" Yusuke asks and Botan nods her head. Botan leaves and everybody's completely silent. "Would there be any chance that we know who they are?" Yusuke asks to break the silence. The twins shrug.

"Maybe, maybe not. We really wouldn't know seeing how we don't know the demons you've encountered." The twins say in unison and everybody sighs as Yukina smiles.

"It's alright if you don't know. You can't always know everything!" Yukina says and the twins smile. Botan than comes in with a cheery smile.

"Koenma says that it would be alright for Yukina to stay with him." Botan says and the twins sigh in relief. "Now. You have to tell us who they are." Botan says and the twins keep quiet for a while.

"How are we going to explain this?" Megumi asks while looking at Melody. Melody tips her head to the side and crosses her arms.

"We can give them the simple answer." Melody says and Megumi nods.

"Ok. That works." Megumi says and they stay quiet.

"You know. It would be a lot easier if you got it done and over with." Kurama says and the twins nod. They take in a deep breath and look at everybody.

"Demon hunters." The twins blurt out in unison. Everybody look at them confused and the twins groan. "Demon hunters! None of you know who demon hunters are!" Everybody shakes thier heads. "Demons who are hunters hunting certain demons. To be specific, us!"

"Yes, but why are they hunting you?" Yusuke asks and they twins go balistic.

"Kit and Kat!" The twins yell out and than cover thier mouths.

* * *

Noi: There we go! How was it? 

Kurama: Who's Kit and Kat?

Noi: Never telling! Not now at least! Reviewer!

Kurama: Crimsonbloodvampire?

Noi: YUP! Thank you crimsonbloodvampire! I'm glad you hate preps and think that they all need to die, except for the ones that are your friends, like I said! I'd hate to be the only gothic ones there. Oh well. That's what makes you different! Hey Hiei!

Hiei: ;;pops out of nowhere;; What!

Noi: Crimsonbloodvampire has a question for you. What would you do if somebody called you short?

Hiei: ;;raises an eyebrow;; Why does she want to know this?

Noi: She says it's random this is what happens when she's got time on her hands.

Hiei: ;;smirks;; Wait and find out. ;;leaves;;

Noi: Oh...k..I don't know what he means by that, actually, I do, but that's just for me to know. Thank you for liking the last chapter! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I was also worried about my Wolf's Rain story as well. Well, that's all for now! Ja ne!

Kurama: Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Noi: Hello!

Kurama: Hey! What took you so long?

Noi: Ummmm..I was having trouble with my crossover, which is now posted! Well. It's been posted for a while and I'm working on chapter three. I also had writers block and my Wolf's Rain story was starting to annoy me, seeing how not many people review, even though I got more than 400 hits for the damn thing! Oh well.

Kurama: Oh! So. What happens in this chapter?

Noi: You ask that in the crossover also. So. I'm not going to say anything.

Kurama: You are really mean!

Noi: I know! Who wants to do the thingy?

Hiei: I will.

Noi: Yay! Go a head Hiei.

Hiei: Noi doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. She only owns the plot, Megumi and Melody and Kit and Kat.

Noi: Thank you Hiei! On with the story!

* * *

"Who's Kit and Kat?" Kurama asks and the twins look at each other. Everything's silent and everybody's waiting for the twins to explain who Kit and Kat are. The twins shake thier heads. 

"Nope! No more information! You know way to much!" The twins say in unison and shake thier heads again. Everybody looks at each other and than back at the twins.

* * *

"Kit and Kat! That's why they're being hunted! This is bad! Very bad! Why didn't my father tell me!" Koenma yells as he bangs his hands on his desk. "George!" A blue ogre runs in. 

"Yes Koenma sir." George says.

"Get me a book that has the legendary Kit and Kat! Get me all the books that have them!" Koenma orders and the ogre bows and leaves at a run. Koenma stares at the screen. "This is going to get complicated and bad."

* * *

"Lets change the subject. How many times have you two been through middle school?" Kurama asks and the twins shrug, taking thier hands off of thier mouths. Before anybody could say anything else, Botan's communicator rings and she picks it up. 

"Yes Konema sir." Botan says.

"I need you, the Spirit Detectives, Yukina and the twins to come to Spirit World immediatly." Koenma says and hangs up.

"Why would he want us to go now?" Yusuke asks as Botan puts the communicator away. Botan shrugs and they leave the apartment. Keiki goes says bye and goes home. They walk down the street, into an ally and into a portal. They get to Koenma's office and knock.

"Come in." Koenma says and they walk in. Next to Koenma are piles of books and he's currently looking through one of them. Megumi and Melody sigh and shake thier heads.

"You're not going to find anything useful on Kit and Kat in any of those books. None of them are accurate." The twins say in unison and everybody looks at them. "What? It's true."

"You're looking for information on Kit and Kat?" Kurama asks and Koenma nods.

"I watched everything since you guys left here. I know who they are, but I'm trying to find out something that would help the twins out." Koenma says and everybody took a seat on the couches while Hiei stood against the wall. "Are you sure none of these books with help?"

"Yup. The books only contain the basic information on Kit and Kat. Nothing more." Megumi says and Koenma sighs.

"Why won't you tell us who they are?" Kuwabara asks and Melody gets up. Melody looks through the books and chucks one at Kuwabara, which hit him in the head. "Oww! Melody!" Melody only shrugs and stays where she is. Kurama grabs the book and reads the cover.

"'Tales of Legendary Demons and Angels.' What's this got to do with Kit and Kat?" Kurama asks and Megumi takes the book. He opens the book and flips through it. He gets to the middle of the book and hands it back to Kurama. Kurama looks and blinks.

"What does it say?" Hiei asks and Kurama looks at the twins. Megumi nods and Melody just sits there. Kurama looks back at the book and takes in a deep breath.

"'Kit and Kat are said to be angels from Heaven. They're the first and most trustworthy of all the angels, even Lucifer when he was an angel. The legend also says that Kit and Kat were God's personal bodyguards that only God trusted to protect him if he ever needed them. Kit and Kat were also the most beautiful angels of all time. They both have blonde hair, Kit's short and Kat's down to the middle of her back and blue eyes.

"'This being said, they're twins. Twins with ammense power that God gave them to protect and help with a battle in Heaven, if one should arise. It's said that when the great war between God and Hell waged, Kit and Kat were there, fighting on God's side with the lesser angels. This fight happened three hundred B.C. It's also said that God and the twins had an argument the day the war began. What they argued about was simple.

"'They argued about fighting. God not wanting Kit and Kat to fight, while they wanted to fight and help out the lesser angels. For if any angel or demon were to die during the fight, they would cease to exist for all eternity. No one knows what was exactly said or if they used any powers against each other or who won the argument. The only thing we know for sure, was Kit and Kat fought with the lesser angels during the war.

"'If God won the argument, then the twins went back on him and fought. If the twins won, then they fought. If no one won the argument, the twins still fought in the war. It's said that when the lesser angels got into the upper part of Heaven, Lucifer himself showed himself before the twins. We all know the history between God and Lucifer. Kit and Kat being loyal to God beyond comprehension, was, easy to say, not happy with Lucifer.

"'Kit and Kat fought with Lucifer, combining thier powers together, trying to get Lucifer out of Heaven themselves. They waged battle for, how long, is unknown. When the final day of thier battle came, Lucifer won. Kit and Kat being tired from battling between both Lucifer and his legions of demons, lost. It's said that Kat, the younger of the twins, was the first to go.

"'The legend says Kat went to strike Lucifer offguard so Kit could finish him off, when Lucifer moved out of the way and stabbed Kat with his sword. Not even the legend tells of the gruesome torture Lucifer put Kit and Kat in. After Lucifer killed Kat, Kit charged at Lucifer with pain and hatred for what he did to Kat. Lucifer defeated Kit also, how, the legend doesn't say.

"'After the war between Heaven and Hell was over, the legend says the angels had a banquot for the win. When God called Kit and Kat, they didn't show up and all the angels looked around. The legend says that God himself went down to the lower part of Heaven and was the one that found the battleground of Kit and Kat's battle with Lucifer. It actually says that God was the first to go down there since the beginning of the war.

"'The legend goes on to tell that the souls and bodies, for they were angels, were still in the same spot they died in. God went up to them and it's said he cried for them. The legend ends to say that God took thier bodies and put them one with thier souls. Then God sent thier souls to Earth, in Demon World, for a chance to be reborn and come back to Heaven when the time was right. To this day, no one knows what happened to them."' Kurama finished and everybody was silent.

"There's a part of the legend that the book doesn't say, only because it's in Demon World as well. 'Then God sent thier souls to Earth, in Demon World, for a chance to be reborn and come back to Heaven when the time was right. The legend says that when the time is right, is when the hosts of Kit and Kat, who will be demons, are in peace of the angels. Until then, Kit and Kat will never go back to Heaven."' Megumi started.

"'The legend goes on to say that when the hosts of the angels and the angels are at peace, then Kit and Kat will leave thier bodies and have thier own once more. Then they are able to go back to Heaven and be with God. The only way for this to happen, besides the hosts and the angels to be at peace with each other, is if the hosts stay alive for that to happen. If the hosts die, so do the angels and they'll become one with another."' Melody finished.

"Wait. To make a long story short, Kit and Kat are bodyguards of Heaven that was killed and sent to Earth to be reborn and go back to Heaven. The only way for that to happen is if the hosts and the angels are at peace with each other and are alive. Right?" Yusuke asks and the twins nod. "So you guys are the hosts?" The twins nod again. "Why the hell didn't you guys want to tell us!"

"It would've been better if you didn't know. Then you guys wouldn't be in danger of being tortured and than dieing." Melody says and flips through one of the other books. "Hmmmm. Wierd. This one says the whole legend instead of the outline. Oh! Look Megumi! They did put the battle between Kit and Kat and Lucifer in here." Melody says and flips a page.

"Wait! The legend does say the battle between Lucifer and the twins?" Kuwabara asks and the twins nod. "Then why did we read out of that book!"

"We thought you guys would be happy knowing only the outline of Kit and Kat." The twins say in unison and Kuwabara crosses his arms over his chest. Kurama walks over to Melody and looks at the book.

"It also has pictures of what Kit and Kat looked like. With Lucifer as well!" Kurama says in astonishment and the others look as well. Kit was wearing white, silky pants with a white shirt that wasn't tucked in, two swords at his left side and bows and arrows on his back.

Kit was dressed in almost the same fashion. Her pants were silky and her shirt was white, only it was sleeveless. She has a sword on her left side and bows and arrows. Now Lucifer. Disgusting. He had a goatee, horns at the top of his forehead, black pants, red shirt and a sword on his left side. His skin was red and he has a black belt around his waist.

"He looks disgusting!" Kuwabara says and everybody looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "Hey! Don't look at me like that! What about the fight between the twins and Lucifer? What happens?"

"Why not read the whole legend yourself? The legend speaks of the battle between the angels and Lucifer and the argument the twins had with God and everything else that wasn't mentioned in the book Kurama just read." Melody says, closes the book and hands it to Kurama.

"Lets get back on track. Why did you want us Koenma?" Yusuke says as Kurama takes the book and looks at the pictures of the angels and Lucifer. Koenma sighs.

"Actually, I was kinda hoping the twins would tell us where these demon hunters are so we can get rid of them." Koenma says and the twins shake thier heads. "Why not?" The twins shake thier heads again. "Well. It's late. You guys should head home. Most of you guys have school tomorrow." Koenma says and everybody leaves.

"So. We'll meet up with each other at school I guess." Yusuke says and everybody nods. Everybody says good-bye and went home, Megumi with Kuwabara and Melody with Hiei.

* * *

"Say Kuwabara. Where am I going to sleep?" Megumi asks Kuwabara and Kuwabara blinks. "You didn't think of that, did you?" Kuwabara smiles sheepishly and nods. "Thought so. I'll sleep on the couch. Just make sure you wake me up, ok?" Kuwabara nods and Megumi goes downstairs.

* * *

"Where do you want to sleep?" Hiei asks Melody and Melody shrugs. "That's not a good answer. Seeing how I don't sleep in my bed, you can sleep in it." 

"You sure?" Melody asks and Hiei nods. "If you say so. Wait. Does Megumi have any clothes for later?" Hiei shrugs and Melody sighs. "That's not a good answer."

"I know. Just get to bed. You need to wake up for school tomorrow." Hiei says and Melody nods. They say good-night and Melody goes into the bedroom.

* * *

Noi: Done! Finally! 

Kurama: What's with Kit and Kat?

Noi: Ummm..Well. My other story, which is basically the same as this story, only the twins looks different and had a larger family in the other story, which will never be posted. I changed a few things and made it a lot more interesting. The plots' better also!

Hiei: Why am I talking so much? I don't talk that much!

Noi: I know, but hey! It's Megumi and Melody! They're you're baby brother and baby sister! You gotta talk to them!

Hiei: I hate you!

Noi: I don't need you to hate me too! I already have Tsume! Oh well. Not like I care! Reviewer!

Kurama: Still only one?

Noi: Yup! But I don't care! Thank you crimsonbloodvampire for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the chapter and thought it was good! I get those too!

Kurama: Get what?

Noi: Friends inspired wierd moments! That's why she asked the question to Hiei. Yea. Hiei is short.

Hiei: ;;growls;; Who you calling short! You're not that much taller than me!

Noi: I know. Crimsonbloodvampire said you're short and says that she thinks she's short, seeing how everybody in her school is either her height or taller. Don't worry crimsonbloodvampire! I'm like that in my school also! Well. My old school and now my new one, which sucks ass!

Kurama: Now Noi. You know school is important.

Noi: No! Not school! I hate school. Yes, I know you put up the YYH fic, seeing how it took forever to just do this stupid chapter. Than again, I did have problems with the Wolf's Rain fic and the crossover, not to mention my DN Angel fic, which is going bye bye!

Kurama: Why?

Noi: Nobody's reviewed it and it's already at the second chapter! I'll probably repost it, after I figure out a better chapter two and chapter three and four. Getting off of that! Thank you so much crimsonbloodvampire, for sticking with the story! Sorry it took so long! ;;starts humming;;

Kurama: I'm sure she'll forgive you. What are you humming?

Noi: Oh! It's a christmas song. Deck the halls, only, different lyrics! Wanna hear them?

Yusuke and Kuwabara: NO!

Noi: You'll love the lyrics! So would Hiei. Kurama would look at me as if I was crazy.

Yusuke: In that case! Yes! Lets here it!

Noi: Ok! I only know the first verse though! Ok! Here goes!

Kurama: You sure this is a good idea?

Noi: ;;shrugs;; Here goes! Deck the halls with gasoline! Fa la la la la la la la la! Light a match and watch it gleam! Fa la la la la la la la la! Watch the school burn down to ashes! Fa la la la la la la la la! That's it!

Yusuke: That's a good idea! See ya! ;;leaves at a run;;

Kuwabara: Wait for me Urameshi! See ya guys! ;;runs after Yusuke;;

Hiei: ;;grins;; I like that. ;;starts humming the song;;

Kurama: ;;sighs;; Noi. I'm going to give you a lecture if they burn down thier school.

Noi: ;;shrugs;; I'll just ignore you, for once.

Kurama: You wouldn't.

Noi: Try me! Anyways! Got to go! Ja ne!

Kurama: Ja ne!

Hiei: What they said. ;;goes back to humming;;


End file.
